Golden Hearts
by Wholockedfangirl10
Summary: The Doctor and Amy travel to colonial America December 24th, 1775. The Daleks have invaded Philadelphia Pennsylvania, terrorizing the citizens just before Christmas. The Doctor and Amy befriends a small girl and The Doctor does something he'd never do.


**Hearts of Gold**

**A/N: Here is the Doctor Who fanfic I promised. Sorry that it is taking so long to get my Sherlock fanfic updated. Still thinking up ways to make that next chapter better than ANY of John Green's, but that's like breathing air on Pluto. It's impossible to one up John Green. Here we go. ALLONS-Y!**

Amy Pond lay wide awake in her bed. Her pink and yellow sheets were pulled to her collar bone. She was tired but just could not manage to fall asleep. She lied there silently, thinking of the Doctor. Oh how Amy loved her bowtie wearing alien. His brown hair flipped to one side, sometimes hiding one of his bluish green eyes. His skinny body made him look weak but in reality, he was stronger than any man she had ever seen. Brave, selfless, loving, bizarre, these were just some words Amy could use to describe him.

This had been one of the most exhausting trips. Of course, every trip with the Doctor was exhausting. Amy thought of the adventure they had today. An encounter with the metallic salt shaker. Daleks always scared Amy. She was terrified of blinking after her first encounter with the Weeping Angels. And now she had a bit of a fear of salt shakers. The Doctor took her to 1775 colonial America where the Daleks were terrorizing the city of Philadelphia.

"RIGHT, 1775, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania! Christmas Eve!" the Doctor exclaimed. He was looking at the screen.

"I thought we were going to see the Titanic set sail for the first time." Amy complained. She crossed her arms over her chest. She always yearned to see the Titanic's first and last live appearance to the people of the world. Ever sense she met the Doctor, she hopped to go back to 1912.

"There must be a reason the TARDIS brought us here." The Doctor said, putting his jacket on. Amy walked towards the door. She was stopped by the Doctor.

"Pond, it is December 23rd"

"Yeah?" Amy had no idea where he was going with this.

"Winter…" The Doctor stated. He made a gesture towards her knee length, light blue, skirt.

"Oh, right!" Amy rushed off to change. A minute later she appeared in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. The Doctor smirked.

"Not exactly how colonial American girls dressed but not like we meant to come here." He remarked.

"Not like I have a dress like they do." Amy smiled.

"Don't all girls?" The Doctor asked.

"No!" Amy laughed out loud. The Doctor flashed his white teeth when he smiled. He picked up a red fez that was resting on the TARDIS console.

They walked out of the TARDIS and they were greeted by people who were screaming at the top of their lungs and running around. Horses galloped in the streets. The Doctor and Amy heard the cries of children as they searched for their parents. Parents searched frantically for their kids.

"What's happening here?" Amy asked. She took a step back, behind the Doctor and grabbed his arm.

"I…. I don't know." The Doctor said. He turned his head slightly. He had forgotten that Amy had been leaning on him. He suddenly jerked forward. Amy stumbled forward, almost falling on her face. After regaining her balance, she ran after the Doctor. The Doctor skidded to a halt beside a man with long grey hair. His bifocals rested on the bridge of his nose. The old man looked up.

"May I help you?" He asked. The Doctors face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"BENJAMIN FRANKLIN!" he exclaimed.

"Yes?" Ben asked.

The Doctor's face went blank. He was so excited to meet Benjamin Franklin and then he had nothing to say. He thought for a moment. Ben had gone back to what he was doing.

"What is going on?"

"These medal…. I have no clue what they are. They just showed up about 2 days. They have been killing people and sending the city into a panic." Ben explained.

"Can you describe them?" The Doctor asked.

"They're about human sized, I remember them being red, green, and blue. They… They have an eyestalk on the 'head' and 2… arms. Balls all around the body. They go around screaming 'Exterminate' then they shoot people with a light. You can see every bone in a person's body then they fall to the ground dead." Ben finished with a shudder.

"Daleks?" Amy looked up at the Doctor.

"Daleks." The Doctor replied.

"What?"

"Daleks," The Doctor repeated, "They're an extraterrestrial race. No emotions, made to murder every non-Dalek living organism." The Doctor explained.

"Anyway we can stop them?" Amy asked.

Before the Doctor could speak, the all-to familiar battle cry rang out.

"EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek screamed.

The Doctor opened a nearby door and pushed Amy and Ben in. He slammed the door and ran off He grabbed people and pushed them into buildings. He told them to duck down below the window so the creatures wouldn't see them. He picked up kids, pushed and pulled people into buildings. The Dalek aimed and fired its death ray. It missed a few people as the Doctor pushed them out of the way.

Amy stood behind the window and watched as the Doctor risked his life saving people. People around the city saw what the Doctor was doing and they jumped into buildings, pulling people in with them, on their own.

"I can't sit here and watch this." Amy cried. She started towards the door.

"Wait," Ben grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?!"

"I can't sit here and let him do this all by himself." Amy pulled her arm out of Ben's grip.

She pushed past the people who were standing, looking out the window. She tripped over some of the people who were squatting down like the Doctor ordered. She made it to the door and ran out into the lifeless and empty street. Several bodies were lying on the ground. Horses had been let free from carriages. They galloped through the streets whinnying.

Amy saw the blue Dalek aim its gun stick at a ten year old boy, who was cowering in the cobblestone street. The Doctor saw him to. They both ran towards the frightened little boy. Amy got to him first. She grabbed the boy under the arms and pulled him into her arms. She grabbed him just as the Dalek fired. Amy began to run towards the nearest door, almost tripping on the body of a boy who didn't looked only to be a teen. She pushed him in gently and closed the door. The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her into an ally.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked crossly.

"I-I didn't want you to do it all alone." Amy stuttered, "I didn't want to see you, or anyone else, get killed by the Dalek."

The Doctor felt his hearts skip. He straightened his red bowtie. His fez was tilted to the right side of his head. He straightened it. The Oncoming Storm, The destroyer of worlds, pulled Amelia Pond into a tight hug.

"Oh, Amy." The Doctor sighed. He held her close and tight. They sat there for a few moments in silence. The battle cry of the Dalek brought them back to reality. The Doctor jumped out of the embrace.

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" a Dalek screamed.

"Who is it talking to?" Amy looked up at the Doctor.

"Someone we didn't save." The Doctor's voice trailed off. He jumped from behind the corner. He looked around the deserted city. All but the Dalek that was there. "EXTERMINATE!" The Metallic alien screeched. It was cornering a small child.

The Doctor looked around frantically. He saw who it was screeching at. A little blonde girl who didn't look any older than 7 years old. The Doctor dug in his coat pocket for his sonic screw driver. His fingers brushed over the sonic device. He pulled it out and aimed it at the Dalek.

"What did you do?" Amy looked upset.

The Doctor said, "Shield. The Dalek can't do anything now."

Amy still looked quite upset. The Doctor wished he could do something to reassure her but he heard the galloping of a horse. He spotted a brick a few feet away. He picked it up and walked out into the sun.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked. The horse that the Doctor heard came into view.

"The Dalek's eyestalk is its weakest point. Running towards it will be too obvious. I'd be dead before I could get 4 feet closer. If I jump onto the horse I can do this a lot quicker."

"But what's the plan?"

"Break the eyestalk with a brick." The Doctor sounded a little nervous. He handed the sonic screwdriver to Amy and instructed, "As soon as I motion for you to do so, point the sonic screwdriver at the Dalek and press the button to take down the shield." Amy nodded.

The horse came closer. The Doctor picked up the brick and got ready to jump. The horse ran by and the Doctor threw himself onto the horse, brick in hand. The Doctor threw his leg over the horse. He grabbed the horse's mane to steer. The beautiful chestnut horse galloped at full speed towards the Dalek and the small girl. The Doctor turned around and motioned towards Amy. Amy pointed the sonic at the Dalek and pushed the small button. The horse galloped between them. The Doctor raised the brick into the air it came crashing down on the Daleks eyestalk. It fell to the cobblestone grown with a clatter.

"I CAN NOT SEE!" The Dalek screeched.

Meanwhile, Amy stayed behind the building and thought quickly about how she could help. The brilliant Pond brainstormed until she came up with the easiest and quickest one. She ran behind the broken Dalek and into the TARDIS, which was nearby, and grabbed 3 teleport bracelets that the Doctor kept in a box under the control room. She sprinted as fast as she could back to the Doctor as fast as she could, her red hair whipping behind her. She heard the people of Philadelphia screaming and cheering from the buildings. She knew she shouldn't be but she was smiling.

"DOCTOR!" She screamed. She threw the bracelet at him. He caught it in his right hand and slipped it over the Daleks head

"DOC-TOR" The angry Dalek screamed. The Doctor punched the button on the bracelet and the Dalek faded from view. Amy ran to the Doctor's side.  
>"Doctor, where did you send it?" Amy asked. She handed him back his sonic screwdriver. He slipped it into his jacket pocket before he said<p>

"The Dalek Asylum, Where it belongs."

"I thought that was for...malfunctioning or insane Daleks." Amy cocked an eyebrow.  
>"Well all Daleks are insane." The Doctor replied.<p>

"What about the other 2 Daleks roaming around?" Amy questioned.

"We'll have to find them." The Doctor answered.

Amy looked down at the weeping child on the ground. She sat on the cold hard ground in front of the child. The Doctor dismounted and sat across from Amy, leaving the frightened child between them. The girl was scrawny. Her wavy blonde hair was streaked with dirt as was her face. Her light yellow dress was ripped.

"Shh. It will be alright." Amy soothed the sobbing child.

"It can't hurt you." The Doctor stroked the little girls head. The horse began to wander away. No one paid it any mind.

"Can you tell us your name?" Amy asked. It took a minute but the child finally replied, "Addie."

"Well Addie, I am The Doctor and this is Amy,' The Doctor gestured towards Amy, "where are you from? Where do you live?"

"Doctor Who?" The Doctor smiled at the question. Oh how he loved hearing that question.

"Just the Doctor." Amy answered for the Doctor. "Where are you from?"

"I'm… I'm from here. This very town. I… I don't live anywhere." She began to cry again. Amy pulled the child into her arms. Amy felt horrible for the girl. No place to live in the cold Christmas season. It must be horrible. Addie continued to weep in Amy's arms for a moment before she noticed the fez still, miraculously, resting on top of the Doctor's head. Her sobbing calmed to a gentle weep. She lifted her head from Amy's shoulder.

"What-What's that?" she asked, in between sobs. She pointed towards the Doctors head. The Doctor lifted his hand and felt the fez on top of his head.

"It's called a fez." Amy said.

"It looks funny." She commented. The Doctor had a wide grin on his face. A snicker escaped Amy's lips. The Doctor grabbed the fez and took it off his head. He put it on top of Addie's head. The child giggled with joy. She blushed.

"You know…" The Doctor began, "I need to wander around and make sure the city is safe and I don't want it to get lost or anything. Why don't you hold onto it for me?" It hurt the Doctor to temporarily give up his fez. He patted the top of the fez gently.

"Yes sir!" Addie said, "I'll take good care of it."

"Fantastic!"

Addie sat in Amy's lap looking down at the fez, which she had taken off her head. She hugged it, burying her head in that material. Amy had her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Well!" The Doctor finally broke the silence. Addie flinched. "I need to go find the rest of those big bad creatures."

Addie got out of Amy's lap. The fez was under her arm. She looked around. Amy assumed she was looking for her parents. The search only lasted about a minute before she spotted them in a nearby structure. She sprinted towards the door to the house and she jumped into her father's arms. Her mother buried her face in Addie's soft blonde hair. They were sobbing with joy.

The Doctor couldn't help but smile at the reunion. His eyes sparkled with happiness. He snapped back into reality and looked around.

"Amy I want you to get out of here. Back to the TARDIS. Back into a building. I don't care just get out of here." The Doctor ordered.

"But Doctor." Amy began to protest but the Doctor interrupted. "No."

Amy was not going to take 'No' for an answer. She was afraid for him and she swore that she was going to stay with him forever.

"No." Amy said firmly.

The Doctor was taken aback. He didn't bother arguing. He knew it would be useless. He hung his head and turned around. The high wind stung the Doctors cheeks. He looked around the city. He hadn't realized how beautifully decorated the city was. Ignoring the broken glass and bodies that littered the city's streets, it was amazing. Wreathes were hung on doors. Strings of pine stretched from one side of the street to another. The trees were naked of leaves. The white snow covered the ground and trees.

Amy and the Doctor walked in the cold for almost an hour. They were both getting cold and num. Amy had a sweatshirt but The Doctor had only his thin jacket. Neither would admit that they needed to rest. They continued walking until Amy couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't do it anymore. I'm so cold" She huffed.

"I was waiting for you to say that." The Doctor laughed. He straightened his bow tie.

"And you aren't?" Amy asked, rhetorically. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Horses!" He, out of nowhere, exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"Look, Pond!" his voice was gleeful. He pointed at 3 horses tied by the reins to a post.

"No more walking?" Amy asked.

"Just have to make it over to them. Amy shrieked as the Doctor picked her up and began sprinting towards 3 horses.

'_He is going to startle them._' Amy couldn't help the worry as the Doctor continued sprinting towards the 2 large animals. Her heart was pounding by time the Doctor finally slowed his speed. The Doctor gently dropped her and cautiously approached a mahogany horse with a black mane and tail. He untied the reins and mounted. The Doctor gestured for Amy to mount the mare next to him. Amy walked around the Doctors horse and mounted the tan mare. Her mane and tale was a shade darker than her coat. A white star on her forehead. The Doctor handed her the reins of here mare. He lightly kicked the side of the horse and it began to trot off. Amy did the same.

They had been trotting for about 15 minutes. The streets were empty. Not a body nor living being in sight. Every so often a stray dog would run a few feet ahead of the horses but would disappear into an ally.

"How far could they have gotten to?" Amy asked.

"They obviously got pretty far." The Doctor answered. He shivered slightly.

The horses' steps were in sync. Amy was a car length away from the Doctor's horse.

All four living beings jumped at the battle cry that was all too familiar. The Doctor ordered the horse to gallop towards the sound. The horse hesitated but soon obeyed and began a nervous gallop. Amy's horse refused to move. She stopped and wouldn't move. Amy had to jab her foot into the poor mare's side. The mare let out a pained whinny then began to gallop. It didn't take long for Amy to catch up to the Doctor. She followed the Doctor and his mahogany horse for about a block when 2 Dalek rolled out from behind a corner, causing the horses to skid to a stop. The red Dalek rolled a few inches past the green one then came to a halt.

"EXTERMINATE!" The metallic foes screamed, just inches from the horse. How the Doctor managed, Amy will have no idea. The horse, whom the Doctor called Luke, managed to jump over the green alien. It landed on the other side of the Dalek but not without its hoof striking the Dalek's death ray.

Both creatures screeched. The Dalek, in anger and the horse in agony. The Doctor turned the horse around just in time to see Amy slip the teleport bracelet on the Dalek. She pushed the button and it faded away.

Amy sat on her horse, stunned. The Dalek, which had been temporarily stunned, began to regain its function. Its head twitched and it began to roll towards Amy.

"AMY!" The Doctor screamed. The Dalek was aiming for Amy's side. She saw what the Dalek was doing but she was frozen in the saddle. The Oncoming Storm grabbed the bracelet from Amy's hand. He slipped it onto the Daleks eyestalk and pressed the button. The grey, metallic bracelet faded with the red enemy. There was no scream of protest from the Dalek as it entered the asylum.

It took a moment for Amelia Pond to snap out of her shock. Her breathing hitched when the Doctor grabbed her shoulders and shook her back into reality.

"AMY!" he practically screamed in her ear. She blinked a few times.

'_Good thing we aren't battling Weeping Angels' _shethought to herself.

"Amelia," it was rare when the Doctor called her by her proper name, "We need to keep looking around for Daleks."

"B-but Ben said t-there were 3." Amy stuttered.

"He said he _saw_ three." He reminded her. Amy nodded. She was exhausted and her bum hurt. Riding horses hurt when you aren't. The sky was growing darker by the minute.

"Mmhmm." Amy grumbled. She lowered her head to the back of the horse's neck. Her scratchy mane irritated Amy's soft skin.

"C'mon Amy, I need you to stay awake. Just for an hour, we'll ride around then we'll say goodbye and leave. Just need an hour." The Doctor said.

"Okay." Amy sighed in defeat. She sat upright in her saddle and she urged her horse forward, following the Doctor.

An hours' worth of searching proved to be useless. No Dalek was spotted or heard. Amy knew the Doctor would always rather be on the safe side and it was annoying at times.

People started their way back out into the streets, cheering the Doctor and Amy on. They reached up to slap their 2 hero's hands. It took them longer to reach the TARDIS only because they had to keep the horse's speed at a minimum, worried of a child running in the way. Amy had timed it. It took them 2 hours until the dark blue travel machine was in sight. By then it was completely dark. Street lanterns were lit and the cheering of people kept them awake. When they dismounted they were greeted by Addie and her parents. Ben Franklin trailed behind them.

"Hello again!" Addie greeted cheerfully. The fez was resting on her head slightly to the left.

"Hey Addie." Amy greeted, waving at her.

"Hi." Addie grinned, "I Just wanted to give you back this thing." She took the fez and held it out for the Doctor to take back.

The Doctor hesitated before saying, "You know what? I want you to have it. Call it a little Christmas gift." The Doctor gently pushed her hands back.

Addie grinned widely and then threw her arms around the Doctor's neck and whispered a 'thank you' in his ear. The Doctor hugged her back.

"And who might you be?" Addie's father, the Doctor presumed, pulled Addie away from the Doctor, quite roughly.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor and this is my friend Amy." The Doctor introduced them both.

"Doctor Who?" Addie's Mother took a step forward. Her pink dress was messy and the apron tied around her waist was ripped in 2 places.

"Just the 'Doctor'." The Doctor was able to speak for himself this time. Her parents pushed Addie farther into the crowd.

"Daddy he saved me! He saved a lot of people." Addie looked up at her father and tugged on his arm.

"I know sweetie, I saw." Her father grunted. He turned around and began walking away, He had Addie's little wrist wrapped in his huge fist. He was pushing people in the crowd out of the way.

"Merry Christmas!" Amy called after the family.

Only the wife turned around to smile at them and wave. She mouthed the words 'thank you'.

Ben took a step forward.

"Some Christmas this will be." Ben muttered.

"It will get better." The Doctor assured him. He patted the old man's shoulder.

"It's not every Christmas you get attacked by an alien." Ben chuckled.

"Oh you wouldn't believe the Christmas's I've seen." The Doctor laughed. Amy elbowed him in the ribs. Benjamin looked confused

"I am a bit confused. We've never been attacked by an alien. By Indians and soldier's, yes, but never by an extraterrestrial. What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

"Oh, I've invented a lot of things people thought they'd never see. I've seen things I never thought I would never see. So try me." Ben challenged.

"Well… We're time travelers. We travel through time and space." The Doctor explained.

A few people gasped at the new information. Ben just stood there, eyes were a bit wider.

"That thing over there," Amy pointed towards the TARDIS, "That blue box is what we use to travel in."

"But… But time travel is scientifically impossible." Ben said as he scratched his head, "How do you travel in that little thing?"

"Oh, it's quite cramped but we manage." The Doctor lied. He scratched the back of his neck. Ben nodded.

"Are… Are you extraterrestrials to?" Ben questioned.

Both of them hesitated for a moment before The Doctor spoke up.

"I am, but Amy is my companion."

"But… You look like the rest of us, human." Ben commented but quickly, "I'm sorry."

"I really don't have time to explain. We must go." The Doctor was trembling with nervousness, "I have said too much. GOODYE YOU BRILLIANT MAN!" The Doctor grabbed Ben's hand and shook it. Once he let the hand go he grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her towards the TARDIS.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" the Time lord screamed. He unlocked the TARDIS door and opened it. He pulled his companion in after him. The Doctor quickly began his little dance around the console. The TARDIS took off and Amy could imagine the surprised faces on the people in colonial America seeing a blue phone box suddenly disappear.

Amy got out of her cozy bed and made her way to the console room. She found the Doctor kneeling over the console. His head was hanging inches away from the little monitor attached to the console. He wasn't asleep because Amy could see him playing with a copper spring.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Amy asked. The Doctor jumped. He snapped his head up.

"Sometimes. Rarely. I am quite busy." The Doctor said.  
>"You're playing with a spring." Amy snickered.<p>

"I'm deducing it." The Doctor retorted. Amy rolled her eyes but smiled.

"What's wrong? Can't sleep?" The Doctor asked.  
>"Today's adventure tired me out but I don't know why I can't fall asleep.<p>

"I see." The Doctor scratched his chin.

Amy stood there, leaning against the railing that lead to under the console room.

"What does separate you from being human?" Amy asked suddenly.

The Doctor lifted his head and he put down the spring.  
>"Oh Pond," He started."<p>

"You never do speak much about how 'alien' you really are." Amy stated.

"You may not believe me but I have two hearts," The Doctor paused.

Amy looked shocked.

"I also don't die, I regenerate. Not a lot of companions see a regeneration happen but some do. Just a warning, if you do see it happen." The Doctor added.

"What does that mean?" Amy asked.

"It means I change form. New body, new personality, and new everything. I won't look like I do now but I will still have the same memories." The Doctor tried to explain it in the simplest way possible.

"What triggers it?"

"Usually a lethal injury. When I regenerate my body is fixing its self. My last regeneration was triggered by radiation." The Doctor told Amy.

"Wow." Amy said. It was so amazing how this man looked human but was so alien.

Amy began circling the console with her hands behind her back.

"It's an amazing thing, regeneration." The Doctor said.

He smiled at Amy who stopped in front of the Doctor after her 3rd cycle around the console. The Doctor sat on a chair next to the stairs that took them to Amy's room. He patted the spot next to him. Amy grinned and took a seat next to him. The Doctor wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Amy rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder.

They sat there for a while and Amy felt herself drifting off. She felt him brush a strand of hair away from her face.

"What you did for that girl was really sweet." Amy said out of nowhere. The Doctor looked down next at the red haired girl.

"What? Giving her the fez?"

"Saving her life, giving her the fez."

"Just being nice." The Doctor heard the teen Pond yawn.

"Getting tired?" He asked.

"Yeah."

The Doctor laughed, "You came down here not even 20 minutes ago and you're tired?" He asked rhetorically. He looked down at the girl with her head on his shoulder. She was sleeping soundly on his shoulder. The Doctor smiled.

"Goodnight, Pond" He whispered and kissed her head gently.

**A/N this was supposed to come out way earlier but I have been a bit busy with Christmas. Well, it's 9:30 pm, Christmas Eve. Hope you all have a very Merry Christmas. **


End file.
